The present invention relates to a shock absorbing system for an automotive vehicle.
As a rule, the front and the rear bumpers of an automobile are securely connected to the front and rear ends of the body, i.e., they are integrated with the body. Under such circumstances if the automobile is involved in a collision with another automobile or other objects, a powerful shock force is transferred to the body along the bumper resulting in the shock being transferred to the car as well as the passengers in it, resulting in severe damage to or destruction of the automobile, as well as injury or death of the passengers.